


The Pill

by CrossGenesis



Series: Haikyuu Mafia [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/M, Karasuno, M/M, Mafia AU, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossGenesis/pseuds/CrossGenesis
Summary: Kageyama made a mistakeHe fell in hard and let it showAnd now he cannot seem to let it goKageyama made a mistakeHe wanted to make it right but didn't know how.He wanted to leave but he can't do that nowKageyama made a mistakeOne he cannot get off his headSo he took a pill instead





	The Pill

I

     The stench of toxic smoke evaded the air  
     There was silence –save for the recoil of the gun  
     Then rivers of warm blood began to flow everywhere

Every time he would close his dark cerulean eyes, it was neither the pitch black nor the endless nothing embracing him –not anymore. It was not the emptiness that he was used to seeing. Crimson seeps through every corner until he was bathing in it.  
   The taste of iron never leaves his tongue.  
      The stench cannot seem to be erased from his senses.  
          The screams would only get louder and louder with every pull of the trigger   
      The warm red won’t wash off his skin no matter how he tried; it was as if tattooed to every part of him.  
Reminding him  
      Engulfing him  
            Drowning him...

“Kageyama. Kageyama.Kagayama”  
      He hears his name. Past the loud noises, past he screams, past the cries of those who are suffering at the scene.  
“Tobio-chan!”  
      He hears his name...but he is not sure whether he is still that person or not.

“Kageyama...”  
      “Kageyama...”  
             “Kageyama-sa–“  
He hears his name, but he knows that he is not that person anymore.

     “Kageyama-san, you’re next”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are good  
> but Comments are great!!
> 
> See you on the next consultation.


End file.
